Luck Changes
by AnaCFranco
Summary: Skye always considered herself lucky. She had everything she ever wanted, a family that loved her, the best friends she could ask for and a loving boyfriend that would do anything for her. But all that changed in a blink of an eye. Teen Skyeward.
1. First Time

**A/N:** So this is a new story a started and it's teen Skyeward. Since I hadn't posted anything in a while I decided to post this one that already had written for a while.

Any mistakes are mine since English is not my mother language.

I don't mind any constructive criticism so if anyone has any ideation how I can make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I'llbe more than happy to hear.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvels Agents of Shield.

* * *

Skye always thought herself to be exceptionally lucky. She had two parents who loved was popular in school and one of the best students in her class and was graduating this year. She had a boyfriend who loves her and the best friends she could ever ask for. She had no reasons to complain.

Skye had started to date Grant Ward last summer not long after breaking up with Miles- an idiot who had cheated on her because she wasn't ready for a physical relationship. She had to admit it was a nice change to start dating Grant. He was a gentleman, always caring and worrying about her and always making sure that she was alright and safe.

She knew Grant since they were twelve when she moved in with her parents to the house in front of his. He was the first friend she made and they were pretty much glued to the hip since then. She always knew there was something more than friendship between them- she felt every time they were near each other- but she always ignored it for the sake of their friendship, after all Grant was the only friend she had for years until Jemma and Leo transferred to their schools, she couldn't risk their friendship just like that.

They remained like that until Miles cheated on her. She obviously went to him for comfort and in the middle of it all she ended up confessing that she wasn't all that hurt because Miles wasn't the one she wasn't the one she was in love with and that someone was him. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, she was sure that he didn't liked her that way and that she had just ruined their friendship, but her worries were soon pushed aside by Grant's lips against hers, moving softly but at the same time firmly, leaving no doubt that this was what he wanted. For that she always thanked her luck, because despite her relationship with Miles going wrong she ended up having the type relationship she always wanted with Grant out of it and she couldn't be happier.

It was now six months since she started dating Grant. She stood in front of the body length mirror in her bedroom getting ready to celebrate their six month anniversary. Since his parents and brother were out of town, Grant had planned a romantic dinner at his place. But dinner was nor the only thing she had in mins for tonight.

"So... What do you guys have planned for tonight?" Jemma, her best friend, asked her from were she sat in her bed.

"We're just gonna have dinner at his place." Skye answered her putting on her make up.

"Isn't that a little to much for a simple dinner at his place?" Jemma asked watching Skye put the make up on.

"Come on Jemma." Skye said walking towards the bed and picking up her purse "It's our six month anniversary. Plus, it's never to much to leave your boyfriend speechless."

Truth was, she loved to wear tight fitting clothes just so she could get one of those dazzled looks out of Grant and she did it at every chance she got.

"You would know." Jemma muttered under her breath knowing how Skye could be.

"Come on. I have to go now. I'll tell you all about how it went tomorrow at school." Skye said already ushering Jemma out of her room.

"Can I ask you a question? Jemma asked once they reached the front door of Skye's house.

"Okay." Skye dragged out the word seeing how uncomfortable her friend was.

"uh... Are you gonna try to, uh... you know...do it...with Grant?" she stuttered out her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"What?" Skye asked genuinely confused by her friends question before the meaning of the question dawned on her. "Oh my god! Jemma, do you mean sex?"

"I,uh..." she stuttered more embarrassed than she already was. "Yes. So... do you plan on doing it tonight?"

"Maybe." Skye shrugged like it was no big deal "I didn't really thought about it much, but if it does happens I won't complain." she smiled mischievously.

"Skye." Jemma sighed the conversation turning serious "You know that you don't have to do anything you don't want right? Grant is not Miles. He'll understand, and he won't cheat on you. He'll wait."

"I know Jemma. Don't worry. Grant is just... different, you know? I really love him and I feel like I'm ready. I want him to be my first." Skye admitted.

"Just be careful." Jemma pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry." Skye promised before opening the front door and walking out, Jemma right behind her.

"Alright. You should go, you're already late."

"Grant is used to it." Skye joked before she walked across the street to his house while Jemma went home.

She knocked on his door and didn't have to wait long before he opened the door clad in a of dark fitting jeans and a withe button down.

"Hey. You look beautiful." he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"And" he drags out the word "You're only ten minutes late."he jokes moving aside to let her in.

"Ha ha, very funny." she said getting in before he closed the door behind them "What's dinner? I'm starving."

Grant only chuckled before saying "You'll have to wait and see." extending his arm out to her and leading her to the dinning room where a table was set with candles and flowers in the middle.

"Wow! Now that's what I call romance!" she said from the door where she was standing.

"Anything for you." he said wrapping is arms around her waist from behind her and kissing her neck.

"Can we eat now?" she whines, which coaxes out a laugh from him.

"Right this way, Miss" he says taking her hand in his and tugging lightly so she follows him to the table where he then pulls out a chair for her to sit down.

"Aren't you a gentlemen" she jokes laughing softly.

"You know it." he jokes taking the sit across from hers.

"Are the maids gonna serve us?" Skye teased him.

She always liked to give Grant a hard time when it came to his family's life style. She knew, however that he's not like his family. He didn't need the maids(or when he was younger babysitters) doing everything for him. and nether did he needed his family money. Despite not being necessary thanks to money not being a problem in his family, he made sure to have a job on the weekend and when he was in vacation so he could have enough money to sustain himself without having to rely on his family.

"Funny." he said popping the whine bottle open.

"Did you took that out of your father's reservation?"

"Don't worry, I'll replace it later. He'll never know about it."

"Good. If he knew you took a bottle for our date he would flip out." she said with relief.

It was no secret that his family-or more specifically his parents- didn't like Skye, they made sure to show it every time she came over. They thought that she was only after their money, that she didn't fit in with their family and that she would drag Grant way from them.

"You know I don't care about what they think." he reassured her reaching across the table to take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"I know." she said squeezing his hand back before he dropped her hand in order to serve them. "You still haven't told me what we're having." she said changing the subject to light up the mood.

"Well, I wanted to make your favorite dish, but since that's pizza and I thought that didn't fit well with the whole candle lit dinner, I made your second favorite."

"Lasagna?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup." he said moving to serve the both of them.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." she said taking a plate full of food out of his hands and starting to dig in.

"You weren't joking when you said You were starving." he said laughing.

"You know me. I never joke about food." she said trough a mouthful it lasagna.

"That you don't."

They kept the talk like that while they ate, joking with each other and bantering. When they finished eating they decided to move to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.

When they finished watching the movie Grant looked at his watch seeing it was eleven thirty and asked "When do you have to go home?"

I don't have any time specifically to get home. My dad is out of town because he had some medical emergency and you know my mom is cool with me staying here for as long as I want."

"Okay. Then what do you want to do now? We could always watch another movie." he suggested.

"Actually..." she said turning in his arms- where she had been sitting against his chest- so she was facing him "I was thinking we could do something else."

She kissed him, softly at first but then growing intense. When he deepened the kiss Skye pulled herself up off the couch breaking the kiss so she was now sitting and shoved him onto his back she could straddle him. She kissed him again, with more fervor this time.

When her hands started to trail down his chest, her lips leaving his in favor of his neck and she started to grind her hips down against his it was his turn to break the kiss and still her with his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? he asked breathlessly his voice hoarse.

"I think it's pretty obvious." she answered just as breathless trying to resume what she'd been doing.

"Skye." Grant said in a warning tone making her stop once again and pull back to look into his eye. "Are you see about this?"

"Of course I am." she said moving in to kiss him again but once again being stopped.

"I just don't want you to do this if you aren't ready. I'll understand if you want to wait. I won't break up with you or cheat on you because of that. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't regret it, Grant. I love you and I feel like I'm ready. I want you to be my first." she said reassuringly kissing him softly.

I want you to be my first too. I love you." he said smiling up at her.

She kissed him again and this time he didn't resist. Instead he kissed her a little harder moving his hands down from her hips pulling her closer to him.

When her hands started to wander down his chest once again and she started to undo the buttons of his shirt he broke the kiss pulling apart for air.

"We should go to my bedroom."he suggested against her lips his words just a breath.

"What are you waiting for then?" she asked breathlessly with a seductive smile on her lips.

He didn't need more incentive and without another word he got up from the couch with her in his arms bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. When they got there he laid her down on the bed gently covering her body with his and proceeded to do what would make them remember that night for the rest of their lives.

She was lucky indeed.


	2. Positively

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and left comments.

Thank you to Gleek-Whovianfangirl for beta reading this.

Also, I don't mind any constructive criticism so if anyone has any idea how I can make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I'll be more than happy to hear.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvels Agents of Shield.

* * *

It had been two months since Skye and Grant's date and things couldn't be better for them. Ever since that night they had been closer than they already were before, which everybody thought impossible to happen. They also had a habit of engaging in PDA more than before which drove their group of friends' crazy with them being so mushy all the time, but they didn't care and kept at it anyway.

The last few days, however, Skye hadn't been feeling so good. She felt nauseated all the time and throwing up. She had told her mother but asked her not to tell her father, saying that it was probably nothing and that it would pass. She knew her father could be a little exaggerated when it came to things like that and if she told him he would probably want her to get checked over and make sure everything was alright.

It was Monday morning now, and nothing had changed. She still had nausea and soon after returning to her room when she finished having breakfast she found herself in her bathroom throwing it all up. She was really starting to get worried. It had been days and this still hadn't passed. She should talk to Jemma about it, she always knew about this stuff.

She rinsed her mouth before going back to her room to get dressed. After, she picked up her backpack and went down to leave for school but before she could get out of the house her mother called her she was in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Skye said stopping to halt at the door.

"Are you feeling better?" Her mother asked worry evident in her expression.

Skye sighed, "No. I'm feeling the same."

"If you don't get better in the next few days I'm taking you to the hospital. And don't bother trying to contradict me, you're lucky I'm not telling your father."

"I won't." Skye promised her "I should go now before I'm late for school."

"OK. If you need me to pick you up at any time or if you need anything else just call."

"I will mom, thanks, I love you."

"Love you too."

And then Skye was out the door going across the street and getting in Grant's car where he was already waiting for her.

"Good morning." He said when she got in the car.

"Hey." she said in a distant tone.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, "You've been acting weird lately. And you've been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Grant. I'm just not feeling so well right now. I think I have a bug or something."

"Why didn't you stay at home then? I'm surprised your father didn't make you go to the doctors."

"I didn't even tell him. It's probably nothing, so I didn't want to worry him. You know how he always gets over one little thing."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Skye said reaching to squeeze his hand reassuringly, "Now let's go before we're late for school."

"Okay, but if you're not feeling better or need anything just tell me."

"I will." she promised him leaning in to kiss him softly before he started the car.

The drive to school didn't take long and soon Grant was parking the car.

"I'm gonna meet Jemma. I'll see you later." Skye said giving Grant a kiss and getting out of the car.

"See you later. I love you." He said after her.

"Love you too." she said before closing the door and going to find Jemma.

Skye found Jemma by the lockers not long after and made her way over to her.

"Good morning, Skye." She said when Skye stopped next to her having noticed her coming her way.

"Hey." Skye answered her a little nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." Skye answered honestly, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Uh...Sure. We can go to the bleachers in the football field. Nobody is ever there in the morning."

Skye only nodded, following Simmons down the hall.

When they were in the football field, sitting on the bleachers at the back, Jemma finally asked "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm sick." Skye said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean sick? Is it serious?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling so good lately and it doesn't seem like it's going away any time soon. I know it's stupid, but I'm worried it might be something serious. I wanted to ask you if you might know what it is since you always know about this stuff."

"Okay. Why don't you just tell me what you've been feeling?"

"I have been feeling nauseated all the time and throwing up a lot but then I'm also hungry all the time. And I've also been feeling really tired no matter how much I sleep."

Jemma didn't say a word, just looked at Skye with a shocked expression making her more scared than she already was.

"What? Do you know what I have? Is it serious?" She asked alarmed, "Jemma, you're scaring me, please say something."

"This might seem like as odd question, but, are you, by any chance late?"

"Late? Late for what?" Skye asked not registering the meaning of her words.

"You know?" Jemma gestured embarrassed.

Only then did her words register to Skye which made her get the same shocked expression Jemma had a minute ago.

"You think I'm pregnant!?" Skye asked incredulously.

"It's just a theory. It may not even be that, but maybe you should take a test anyway, just to be sure."

"Okay." Skye said more calm, "It's probably nothing, right?"

"Yeah." Jemma reassured her.

"So could you maybe do me a favour?"

"You want me to buy you a test?"

"If it's cool with you."

"Of course. I'll buy it after school and meet you at your place and then you can take it."

"Thank you, Jemma." Skye said, hugging her tightly.

"We should get to class now." Jemma said and Skye nodded, getting up and following Jemma.

The day couldn't have passed more slowly for Skye. She hadn't been able to focus in classes all day. All she could think about was her talk with Jemma and about the possibility of being pregnant. She really hoped she wasn't and that whatever this was wasn't serious.

Thankfully the day was almost at an end. Skye only had one more class and then she could go home and hopefully get the weight of her chest.

She was by her locker during the last break when she saw Grant coming her way so she quickly closed her locker and started walking the opposite way hoping that he didn't notice she had seen him. She had been avoiding him all day with the fear that he might notice something was wrong with her. That, and she could never lie to him, and she didn't wanted to scare him for nothing.

She was almost in the room where she was going to have class when she was stopped by Miles stepping in front of her making her almost barrel into his chest.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." He said holding her up so she wouldn't fall.

"What do you want, Miles? I don't have the patience for you right now." She asked, getting his hands of her shoulders roughly.

"Listen, I was an idiot when I cheated on you and only now did I realize that. I want to give us another try."

"Too late for that Miles, I moved on a long time ago. Now if you don't mind I have to get to class." She said trying to move past him, but before she could do it he suddenly crushed his lips against hers making her stop, frozen in shock.

Only a second later did she register what was happening and pushed him away and nearly screamed "What the hell do you think you're doing Miles?" looking behind her to make sure Grant wasn't there. He wasn't. Fortunately he hadn't followed her.

"Come on, Skye. We both know you want this. You're just playing hard to get."

"No, Miles. I don't like you. Get that in your head. I'm happy with Grant." She said, pushing him back by the chest so she could slip inside the classroom.

She sighed as she sat down and waited for the class to start. She had enough problems as it was, she didn't need Miles pulling stuff like that. Thankfully for her Grant hadn't seen it or things would have turned pretty bad quickly. He always had had a habit of being blinded by jealously, if had saw he wouldn't ever give her chance to explain, he would just break up with her on the spot. At least now she would have the chance to tell him about it and explain, so he probably wouldn't be mad at her.

Soon the bell rang bringing Skye of her thoughts.

The class had passed as slow as the rest of the day had with Skye only paying half attention to it.

When the class finally ended Skye was quick to leave, making her way to the parking lot where Grant was already waiting for her inside his car.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" She asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Not so good actually." He answered in a cold tone.

"What happened?"

"Come on, Skye." He said turning to look at her with an angry look on her face "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I put the pieces together."

"But I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been avoiding me for days, Skye. Always making excuses for us not to be together. And today when I saw you with Miles I finally understood why."

"You saw me with Miles?" Skye asked not believing it. She hadn't saw him when she turned back, he must have stormed off when he saw it.

"Yes, I saw you kiss Miles. I can't believe you'd do that to me, with him of all people." He said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"No, Grant. You don't understand. It wasn't like that." she tried to explain reaching to cup his cheeks. But he pulled away and interrupted her.

"Save it, Skye. I don't want to hear your excuses. Now get out of the car, please."

"So that's it?" You're not even gonna let me explain?" She asked in tears.

"There's nothing to explain." Was his only response.

"So we're done?"

"I guess we are."

"Okay, then." Skye sobbing before opening the door "Well, if you ever want to let me explain, you know where I live."

"I won't." He countered before she got out of the car.

And Skye was left all alone, crying in the now empty parking lot.

She wiped away her tears and pulled her phone out from her bag and called her mom.

"Skye. What's going on? I thought you'd be on your way home by now.

"Uh, not really. I'm still at school. Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course, sweetie. But what happened? Grant usually takes you home."

"We had a fight and he broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks mom." Skye said before hanging up the phone she then down on the sidewalk waiting for her mom.

Like her mom had told her, she was there in ten minutes and not long after Skye was finally home going straight to her room, refusing her mother's offer to talk.

She had been in her bedroom for half an hour now, just laid in bed crying when the doorbell rang. She had completely forgotten that Jemma was gonna come over. But once that she did remember, she also remembered the reason behind it and shot up in bed and waited for Jemma to come up, knowing that her mother had already let her in.

A minute later she heard a knock on the door and said "You can come in, Jemma."

The door opened and Jemma slipped in closing the door behind her.

"Did you get it?" Skye asked urgently.

"Yes." She answered, taking a package out of her bag and giving it to Skye.

"Thank you, Jemma." Skye said taking it from her.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked noticing her tears stained cheeks "I'm sure it's nothing and that you'll be okay."

"It's not that. Grant broke up with me, but I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay with you until you find out?"

"No, it's cool. I'll call you later and tell you."

"If you need anything just call me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jemma."

And then Jemma was gone, leaving Skye to do the pregnancy test.

She took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to do it.

After she did she put the test on the counter and waited for the result, now more nervous than ever. It felt like it had been forever but it was only three minutes and then she looked down and looked at the result.

There were two pink lines that sealed her future.

Positive.


	3. Facing The Reality

**A/N:** Once again thank you to everyone who left comments followed and favorited the story.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I had some writers block so it took me a while to get this chapter done.

Any comments constructive criticism are always welcomed.

Hope everybody likes this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents Of Shield.

* * *

Skye stood in her bathroom for a long moment in shock staring at the positive pregnancy test with tears in her eyes not believing what she was seeing. This couldn't be happening. She thought this was one of those things that only happened to others but she was wrong. It had happened to to her and at a terrible time to make it worse. She couldn't have a baby, she was almost finished with high school and she had even started to apply to colleges. This would change everything. All her plans for the future.

But she was thinking ahead of herself. She didn't even knew if she was actually going to have the baby, much less keep it. She wasn't stupid, she knew her options. But she was at lost. She didn't knew what was the right thing to do.

Where would she go from here? What should she do?

And now that Grant had broken up with her and didn't even wanted to talk to her so she obviously couldn't go to him and tell him. She usually told everything to her parents but this wasn't something she could talk to them about lightly. She was sure they would be disappointed in her. That, and she was sure that when her father found out he would want to kill Grant on sight so she couldn't go to them either, at least not until she knew what to do. She could always talk to Jemma. Yeah, she would call her and she was sure Jemma's would help her figure out what to do. She could call her after dinner when she was sure her mother wouldn't come and overhear it.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked at the time and saw it was almost dinner time so she got out of the bathroom and hid the pregnancy test having decided to not tell anyone yet, at least not until talking to Jemma.

After hiding the test she sat at her desk and started doing her homework trying to get her mind out of her problems with little success. A while later, though, there was a knock on her door making her startle a little and jump on her seat.

"Come in." she said a moment later.

"Skye." her mother said opening the door and peeking inside "Dinner's ready."

"I'll be there in a second. I' m just finishing up my homework." she said looking at her before turning back o her desk.

"Just don't take long." her mother said before leaving the room.

Skye sighed then, not being ready to face her parents yet, specially her father. She was so used to being opened to them and not keeping any secrets from them that she didn't knew how she would be able to keep her pregnancy a secret from them or for how long.

Sighing again, she got up and went down stairs trying to mentally prepare for the dinner she was about to have.

When she got down there her parents where already sitting at the table.

"Hi, dad." she said before taking a seat and starting to serve herself.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" her father asked like he always did.

"It was good." she said shrugging before focusing in the food in front of her and starting to eat.

"Are you alright sweetie? Your so quiet today. Its not like you." her father asked in concern a moment later.

"I'm fine, dad. I just don't feel like talking today." she said.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You know you can tell me and your mother anything" he insisted.

"I'm sure dad." she answered.

"Is it because of Grant?" her mother asked.

"What about Grant?" her father asked before she could answer "What did he do? Did he hurt you in any way? Do I need to have a talk with him?"

"It's nothing." she dismissed it "We just had a fight, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" her father asked "You're not just trying to protect him?"

"No dad, I'm not." she answered before asking harshly "Can you just drop it?"

"We're just worried about you Skye." her mother said.

"I know." Skye said sighing "I just really don't wanna talk about it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go finish my homework."

And then she got up going back to her bedroom before her parents could say anything else.

When she got there she locked the door behind her before before picking up her phone and dialing Jemma's number then waiting for her to pick up.

"Skye, what's up?" Jemma asked when she picked up "Did you do the test already?"

"Yeah, I did." she replied in a quiet tone.

"And?" Jemma asked.

"I'm pregnant, Jemma." Skye said with a sob escaping her throat.

"Oh, Skye."

"I don't know what do Jemma."

"Have you told anyone yet? Your parents? Grant?"

"No. I don't even know how I would do it. But maybe I won't have to."

"Wait, do you mean you're going to...?" Jemma trailed off in shock.

"I don't know, Jemma." Skye sighed "Maybe it would be better that way."

"Skye, you shouldn't make that decision without thinking it trough. Maybe you should think it trough, sleep on it ans we can talk tomorrow."

"You're right. I'm a little tired anyway so I guess I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Just try to think about it, Skye." Jemma pleaded.

"I will. Thank you Jemma."

"Of course. You already know that if you need anything I'll be here for you."

"Thank you Jemma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

And then she hung up the phone.

Her talk with Jemma hadn't done much to help her decide what to do. It had only left her with more doubt. She thought that she could just have an abortion and the problem would be solved, but now she wasn't so sure. She knew Jemma was right. This wasn't something she could do without thinking it trough.

And now that she thought about it she wasn't sure she would be able to do it. Having an abortion would be like killing her own flesh, her own child.

Only a moment later did she realized that she had absentmindedly put her hand on her still flat stomach where there was a life growing. A life she had created with Grant. She knew that she wouldn't be able to have an abortion. There were better options. she could give the baby up for adoption. Give him to a family that would be able to raise him. Not her. She was just a kid herself and she had a whole life ahead of herself. She couldn't raise a baby and she couldn't ask Grant to change all his plans for the future to do it with her.

She knew she still had to tell Grant, though. He deserved to know about the baby. She just needed to figure out how to, since he wasn't talking to her and she doubted he would want to any time soon.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and changed before going to bed now more sure of what do about her pregnancy. She just couldn't stop thinking about how Grant would react when he found out, though. But she figured it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on those thoughts so she tried to put them out of her mind and get some sleep.

The next morning her mother took her to school earlier, since Jemma and her had decided to meet before classes started so they could talk.

She waited for Jemma to arrive outside of school before they went inside together, going to the bleachers of the football field, where thy always went when they wanted to talk in private, since there never were many people there.

"So?" Jemma asked after they just stayed silent for a moment "Have you thought about what you're gonna do?"

"I have." Skye replied.

"And?"

"I don't think I can have an abortion." Skye decided.

"Ok, that's good. So what do you want to do exactly?"

"I don't know, Jemma. I'm young. I have my whole life ahead of me. Having a baby would change everything."

"Well, you don't have to decide just yet. You still have time to make that choice. "

"Yeah, I guess."

"But you have to tell your parents. And Grant."

Skye groaned in protest "Do I really have to tell Grant? We're not even together anymore."

"Skye come on, he deserves to know." Jemma reasoned with her.

"He's gonna hate me more than he already does." she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Skye. Grant doesn't hate you. You know him better than anyone, you know how he gets when he's jealous. He'll come to his senses, you'll see and then you can figure out what to do together." Jemma reassured her.

"I hope so."

"And you have to tell your parents."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how to do it. They're gonna be so disappointed in me." she said sighing sadly.

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

"No, but thank you. I have to do this by myself."

"Well you already know that if you need me for anything, I'll be there."

"I know, thanks Jemma."

"We should go now, before we're late for class." Jemma said getting up, Skye following behind her. "But you're gonna to have to tell me what happened with Grant later."

The day, once again, passed slowly for Skye. She tried to find Grant during breaks to talk to him but she could never find. She guessed it was because he was doing his best to avoid him. She was still scared of telling him, though, but she knew she had to, soon rather than later. But she guessed if she couldn't find him then there was nothing she could do about it and she just have to find another way to tell him later.

However, at the end of the day, when she was leaving her last class she saw Grant by the lockers so she took a deep breath and went to talk to him, or trying, to at least, knowing she had couldn't avoid that talk for long.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked when she got next to him.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." he said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Well, I have something that I need to talk to you about and it's important." she said going after him.

"If it's more excuses then I don't want to hear it."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it?" he asked stopping and turning to face her. "Just get out with it cause I really don't want to talk to you right now. Or ever again, for that matter."

She ignored the hurt she felt at his words and asked "Actually, can we do this later? Somewhere private?" she asked.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Afraid someone might hear it?" he asked bitterly.

"Actually, yes. So can we meet later?"

"Sorry, but I already have plans for today. That and I really don't wanna talk to you so if you can tell me now don't even bother trying again." he said before turning and starting to walk away from her.

"Can you just stop being immature for a while. This is really serious" Skye said going after him.

"I already told you, I don't wanna hear it. I don't care how serious it is."he said.

Skye gave up on going after him and sighed knowing it wouldn't be worth it to keep insisting on it. She just had to tell him when he wanted to hear her. She just hope it would be soon. In the mean time she had to tell her parents.

She then went outside where her mother was already waiting for her.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" her mother asked when she got in the car.

"It was okay." she shrugged.

"You still haven't worked things out with Grant?"

"Not really. He doesn't even want to talk with me."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay. We'll work things out, I'm sure."

"And are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, don't worry. You won't have to tell dad about me feeling sick."

"I'm just worried about you Skye."

"I know, but you don't have to. I'm fine."

"Then I guess I won't have to tell your father."

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride home and when they got there Skye went straight to her bedroom trying to find put how she was gonna tell her parents she was pregnant when her father got home. She had no idea how she was gonna do it. She knew they would be disappointed in her and her father would would want to kill Grant on sight. But she couldn't keep it from them either.

A moment later she heard the front door opening which meant her dad was home. She took a deep breath and prepared for what she was about about to do knowing it was best to do it as soon as possible.

She went down and stairs looking for her parents, finding him not long after, both in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad." she said getting their attention.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" her father asked noticing that she looked worried.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it? You know you can always tell us anything." her father said.

"Ok." she said before taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant." she blurted out deciding it was best to just come out with it.

"It's not funny Skye. You can't just joke about stuff like that." her mother said.

"I'm not joking." was her response.

Her parents just stared at her for a long moment not saying anything with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Please say something. Anything." Skye pleaded.

"I'm gonna kill him." was her father's first reaction, getting up from where he'd been sitting and bolting for the door.

"Calm down, Cal." her mother said grabing his arm and stoping him from leaving the room.

"Calm down!? He got our little girl pregnant. How do you expect me to calm down, Jaiying?" he exclaimed in anger.

"Let's hear what Skye has to say first."

"What do you want me to say?" Skye asked.

"Are you really sure you're pregnant?" her mother asked calmly.

Skye nodded "I already made a pregnancy test."

"And does Grant know about it?"

"No. I tried to talk with him at school today but he wouldn't hear it."

"We should make an apointment but if actually are pregnant then you need to tell him." her mother said understanding why he didn't talk with her.

"Oh, no. We're not gonna wait. If it turns out she's not pregnant it will do him some good to knock some sence into him." her father spoke up.

"Cal." her mother sighed "We should let Skye do that when she's ready."

"Maybe it's better if we talk with his parents."

"Please don't do that." Skye pleaded.

"Maybe you should calm down first. We can decide what to do after we take Skye to a doctor." her mother suggested.

"I'm a doctor. I can do it." her father said.

"Dad, I don't think I want you examine me like that." Skye said knowing exactly how those exams went thanks to Jemma.

"I don't see why not. I delivered you myself"

"That's diferent Cal. We'll take her to a doctor and then we'll decide what to do." her mother said.

"Thank you, mom." Skye said hugging her before going back to her bedroom.

It hadn't gone as bad as she expected but she knew her mother was disapointed but was mostly trying to suport her and be there for her.

Know she had to tell Grant. But she guessed she could do it after the exam if it confirmed she was really pregnant.

When she got to her bedroom she started to do her homework and she found that for the first time that week she was able to actually focus on what she was doing.


	4. Confirmation

**A/N:** Ok, so first, I know that I haven't updated this story in pretty much a year, so I'm really sorry for that. I just stopped writing it because first I had writers block and then I just kind of forgot about it. Also, the way the show went with Ward and skyeward discouraged me from writing anything from it for a while. But I'm back now and I hope that people still want to read this story cause I still plan on continuing it along with my other stories that I'm also working on updates for.

I'm sorry for any mistakes, I edited this morning after posting last night but there's still some mistakes that I may not have seen, so feel free to let me know.

Also, I don't really know much about pregnancies and how it is about the exams and the results, so I'm sorry if any of it is wrong, and if it is feel free to correct me.

And as always comments are always appreciated and I don't mind any constructive criticism so if anyone has any suggestion on how I can make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I'll be more than happy to hear.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..

The next morning, Skye found herself in the waiting room of the town's health center where her father happened to work. It was because of that, that he had managed to get an appointment with a gynecologist on such short notice.

She was currently sitting in between her parents waiting to be seen, biting her nails nervously, hoping that she wasn't really pregnant , that the test she had taken had just been a false positive. If it was, then she could just put this all behind her and wouldn't even have to tell Grant about it.

Grant. She didn't even wanted to think about what she would do if she was pregnant. And she didn't knew how she would tell him, specially now that he didn't even wanted to talk with her. And she also didn't knew how he would react to the news or what he would want to do about the baby. Would he want to keep it? Would he hate her and tell her she had ruined her life?

"Skye Johnson?" she heard someone call, bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw a nurse looking around. She looked at her mother in fear, who gave her a reassuring smile before they both got up.

When she looked at her other side she saw that her father had also gotten up and was following behind them. When her mother saw it she said "Cal, you should wait here."

"What? Why? I'm her father, why can't I go in."

"You're a doctor, you know why." her mother replied before leading her to the doctor's office.

The appointment didn't really took as long as she thought. First, the doctor asked her some question, which were a little embarrassing to answer in front of her mother, then they made her some analysis and told her they would get back to her when they had the results. That she wasn't expecting. She thought she would know right away if she was pregnant or not.

When she got home she went to her bedroom and threw herself in her bed, to get some rest before lunch and before having to go to class in the afternoon and would probably have to see Grant again.

She wish she didn't have to go to school that day, but she knew that wasn't an option and that she would have to face him, and if she really was pregnant she was gonna have to talk with him and tell him about it. He deserve to at least know that she was having his baby. And if she wasn't pregnant, it would be good, but it still hurt her that Grant wouldn't talk with her and she probably wouldn't have him by her side again. She had known him for years now and barely had spent any time away from him, but now their relationship was over and she would have to deal with not having him there for her, specially now, with how much she needed him.

She was brought put of her thoughts by her phone ringing in the nightstand. She picked it up, and seeing it was Jemma, she answered.

"Hey, Jem, what's up?" she asked.

"So? How did it go? Are you really pregnant or not?" she heard her friend ask from the other end of the line, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Well, it went OK, I guess, my mom went in with me, so I wasn't so scared, but I still don't know the results."

"Oh, ok, that's great. I mean that it went well, no the still not knowing part and all." Jemma rambled nervously, which Skye knew was a sign that her friend wasn't telling her something, but before she could ask, she went on "Are you coming to school in the afternoon? Or are you staying home? I mean, the appointment must have been tiring so maybe you should stay home."

"Jemma." Skye interrupted her, before she could have gone on "What are you not telling me?"

"Well, it's quite funny actually and I'm sure that in the future we're gonna have a great laugh about it."

"Jemma, just get to the point."

"Well, Grant may have found you are pregnant."

"What!?" she screamed sitting up in bed in a jump, her heart starting to race in fear "How!?"

"Well." Jemma started dragging out the word "I was talking to Fitz about it and didn't noticed he was walking towards me and he overheard it?" she said in one breath, the end sounding more like a question.

"You told Fitz too?"

"He's my best friend, of course I did, we don't keep secrets from each other." she defended herself. "And he's one of your best friends too, so I thought you would be ok with him knowing, but I didn't mean for Grant to hear."

Skye sighed and took a deep breath, calming herself before saying "I know you didn't, I'm sorry Jemma. And you're right, Fitz is one of my best friends so it's ok that you told him."

"I'm sorry Skye, I really didn't mean for Grant to heart that."

"It's fine, don't worry." then, she hesitated for a while, debating if she really wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask, before deciding that she needed know "How did he react?"

"Well, he was shocked, obviously. But I think he took it rather well. He said that he wants to talk with you, that's why he went to me, actually, he wanted to ask me about you."

"That should go well." she muttered. Grant already hated her for what happened with Miles, now that he knew she was pregnant it would probably be even worse.

"He didn't seem like he wanted to fight. Not even after he realized what I had just said."

"He probably will, though. And how can he not? If I really am pregnant I'm gonna ruin his perfect life."

"Skye, come on. Give him some credit, he may take it better than you think. He really seemed like he wanted to make up with you."

"He did? " she asked, afraid to hope that they could really get back together.

"Yeah. I told you he would come to his senses."

"He was still an idiot, though."

"He was. And fully hope that you will give him he'll about it."

"Oh, I will." she said then chuckling and hearing Jemma laugh as well in the other end of the line "Alright, I'm gonna go lunch now. See you at school."

"Yeah. Text me when you get here."

"I will. Thank you Jemma, for everything." she said feeling like her chest was lighter after finding out about Grant wanting to patch things up.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Jemma said before hanging up.

Sighing happily, Skye got up from the bed and went to have lunch before getting ready and going to school.

When she got there, Jemma was still at the cafeteria having lunch so Skye went to meet her, butt all the way, she couldn't help but look around to try to find Grant with no luck. She was a little scared of having that talk with him, but she was also happy about it and hoped that they could get back together and figure things out together after that.

When she got to the cafeteria, she didn't find him either, leaving her disappointed and dampening her mood a little and prompting her to stay out of the conversation happening at the table, then going to class when the bell rang.

In between classes she had the same luck, and she was starting to wonder where he had disappeared to, or if even had gone to classes in the afternoon, before thoughts of him changing his mind and not want to make things right with her started to fill her mind, making her mood get worse and worse as the afternoon progressed.

But, when she walked out of her last class of the day, he was there, waiting for her with a tentative smile on his face.

She crossed the hallway and stopped in front of him with her own tentative smile, thinking about what to say before going with a lame "Hey."

"Hey." he replied, his smile widening "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." she replied, before letting him lead her away to his car.

He took them to a park they used to go to by a lake, somewhere where it was quite enough for them to talk without being interrupted.

There, they sat in a bench by the lake, but neither of them said anything for a while and simply stared ahead.

It was him, after a few minutes, who finally broke the silence by saying "I'm sorry about how I reacted about the thing with Miles, I was an idiot. I know you would never cheat on me, much less with him. I didn't think."

"Of course I wouldn't, I love you Grant. And it really hurt me that you thought I would."

"I know, I'm sorry Skye. I love you and I will do anything I can to make it up to you."

"You know you're gonna have to work really hard now, right? And behave." she joked pointing a finger at him.

"I know, I don't mind." he said laughing.

They stayed silent for a while again before she took a deep breath and said "Look, about what you heard Jemma say, I'm not even sure about it yet. I did a test, but I went to an appointment this morning and I'm only gonna know the results of the exams in a couple of days."

"Oh, that's a good thing, right?"

"If you consider not knowing and nerve racking speculation a good thing, then sure."

He chuckled again before explaining himself "No I mean That your not sure yet. It means it could still come negative."

"Yeah, let's hope it does."

"Yeah." he agreed before asking "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're kidding me right? I tried!" she replied angrily "You're the one who didn't want to talk with me!"

Sighing Grant realized his mistake and said "You're right, I'm sorry. I was and idiot."

"Yeah, you were." she agreed, making him chuckle.

"I really am sorry Skye. I should have saw it was Miles and not you. I know you would never do something like that, I know you."

"Then why didn't you believe me? Or even want to hear what I had to say?"

"I was acting like a jealous idiot, and I know that that is no excuse, but I really am sorry and I wanna be here for you no matter what." he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"I believe you. Thank you." she replied squeezing his hand.

They stayed in silence for a while, happy to just be with each other again, but soon Grant broke it, by asking "Have you thought about what you want to do if you really are pregnant?"

"Yeah, I have." she replied.

"And?"

"I don't know. I still haven't managed to make a decision. I guess when I find out if I really am pregnant I really have to decide. But I'm not the only one who has a say in what happens, your the father, so if I really am pregnant you get to decide as well."

"How about this? Let's not worry about it right now when you can not even be pregnant, the if you really are, we'll talk about it and make a decision together." he suggested. "But, hey, not matter what the result his, I'm here for you."

"That sounds like a great plan. Thank you." she said before tucking herself into his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I should take you home."

"Can't we just stay here for a while?"

"If you're dad finds out that I'm the reason you didn't went home right after school he'll probably have my head." Grant said before a thought occurred to him "He's gonna murder me if you really are pregnant isn't he?" he asked with a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah." Skye laughed "When I told him, he was ready to go after you, you're lucky my mother calmed him down.

"This isn't funny, Skye." he complained against her laughs.

"Nothing about this situation is funny." she said sobering up "But it feels good to be able to laugh, even if it's just for a little while."

"Come on, let me take you home" he said and this time she didn't complain or resist, she simply let him push her off the bank and followed him to his car.

When they were at the door of her house he stopped the engine before turning to her and asking "You want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure"

"And when you get the results you'll tell me right?"

"Of course I will Grant."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." he said leaning over and pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"See you tomorrow." she replied before getting out of the car and getting home, feeling better then she had in days, less worried, now that she knew she had Grant's support.

After that, things got a little better for Skye. She was happy with Grant again, and was even able to forget about the possible pregnancy for a while even though she was still scared about the possible outcome of it, but all that was once again crushed a week later when she got home.

"Skye, can you come here for a second please?" she heard her mom asking from the kitchen, when she got home from school that day.

"Okay." Skye replied warily, crossing the living room to the kitchen, stopping hesitantly at the door and asking "What's up?"

"The results of your exams came today."

"Did you saw what it said?" she asked. feeling once again scared, like she hadn't felt in the past week, ever since working things out with Grant.

"Yes I did." her mother replied moving from where she was preparing dinner, to stand in front of her.

"And what did it say?" she asked, her heart starting to race in anticipation.

"It's positive."

"Oh." was the only thing she said at loss of words.

She was pregnant, she really was pregnant. What was she gonna do? And what about Grant? He had said that he was gonna be there for her no matter what, and he had been there for her this past week ever since they patched things up, but would he really when he found out that she really was pregnant? Or would he hate her for ruining his life?

"Skye, hey." her mother said, lifting her chin and wiping a tear from her cheek with her thumb "It's gonna be okay, alright honey? There's options for you, you don't have to do anything you don't want. And I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what you choose OK?"

She wanted to reply, but she didn't knew what to say. She didn't knew what to do, so, finally letting go of everything she had held in for the past week, she just hugged her mother, crying, feeling more lost than she had ever felt in her life.


End file.
